vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard of Hell (Fubuki)
Summary Blizzard of Hell (地獄のフブキ, Jigoku no Fubuki) also known as Fubuki is an esper, the younger sister of Tornado of Terror and the leader of the B-Class superhero group "The Blizzard Group." Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-B Name: Fubuki Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human, Esper, B-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: With psychic capabilities, she can augment herself into having Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Wind Manipulation, Attack Redirection, Able to temporarily nullify the powers of other Espers, limited Statistics Amplification (Reinforcedboth Bang and Bomb's bodies to be both faster and stronger for a short time) Attack Potency: City Block level (Blocked an attack from Do-S and damaged her with a Hellstorm) | City level (Defended against an attack from Overgrown Rover that would have damaged both Bang and Bomb) Speed: At least Supersonic (Kept pace with Do-S. Couldn't even perceive Genos and Sonic's fight) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept pace with and defended against multiple attacks from Overgrown Rover) Lifting Strength: Class 50 with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, City Block level with Barrier | Unknown physically, City level 'with Barrier 'Stamina: Average Range: Several hundreds of meters with telekinesis Standard Equipment: Box Cutter Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Fubuki is very insecure and gets easily intimidated by sufficiently strong opponents. She also cares for a group of weaker fighters that admittedly hold her back. Fubuki has been stated to be overly emotional and too reliant on fighting with numbers by Saitama as well. Sufficiently strong Espers can resist her Psychic Sealing. Like her sister, her psychic powers weaken if her brain suffers any direct damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Expert Psychic Combatant:' Fubuki has been shown to mainly use her when fighting an opponent, throwing rocks, pebbles and various other items at her target, or manipulating their surroundings to her advantage to impede or crush them. **'Hell Storm (地獄嵐, Jigoku Arashi):' Fubuki surrounds the target with a strong tornado, drawing in rocks and nearby small objects to inflict damage along with the wind. **'Psychic Whirlwind (念流廻転嵐, Nen-ryū Kaiten Arashi):' By making her psychokinetic signals move in circles around her, Fubuki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting psychic attacks much stronger than her own, as she showed in her fight with Psykos. The technique also has a jamming effect: if another esper steps into the whirlwind, they will allegedly be unable to use their abilities. **'Psychic Strike (念打, Nen-da):' By making a chopping motion with her hand, Fubuki can hit a target on the back of the neck with her telekinesis, knocking them out. **'Psychic Binding (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari):' An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. **'Hell Cluster (地獄団子, Jigoku Dango):' Fubuki gathers debris from her surroundings and crushes the opponent with it. Key: Monster Raid Arc | Monster Association Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Psychics Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:One-Punch Man Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Wind Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7